My Pet Flame
by youkoboy
Summary: Pride has an interesting vision about the Flame Alchemist. He'll do just about anything to make it come true. T for Chapter 1 I may have to raise the rating for later Chaps.
1. The Spark

Fuhrer, King Bradley, Father, Pride, he'd been called names over the years. The well tanned man ran his fingers through his black hair, his bangs falling in the same place they always were. The man sighed. "What's the point of being a homunculus if I still age?" the man too a momentary glance at his eye patch, which was sitting on his desk. He then crossed the room and shifted the book shelf to reveal his safe. He entered the combination and took out his human skull. "Feh, her masterpiece. I still age _and _I have no soul." Pride sighed and returned his skull to his skull to the safe. He crossed the room again, grabbed his patch and covered the scarred eye that identified him as a homunculus. He walked into his office, in a melancholy mood and ignoring the various salutes given to him. That is, until he saw a man with white gloves and black hair who was being followed by a blonde woman, a metal suit and a short blond boy in a red coat.

"Good Morning, Fuhrer, Sir!" The group saluted in unison.

"The Flame Alchemist, I presume, and you have Full Metal with you."

"Yes, Sir"

"Well, take good care of him." Fuhrer Bradley said as he left the group to whatever they were doing. "That Flame Alchemist is something." The Fuhrer said to no one in particular.

"Good Morning, Fuhrer," said his secretary "there are urgent matters that I need to speak with you privately."

They entered his office, and Bradley removed his patch and opened his eye to reveal his mark. "What is it Sloth?" Pride asked as he sat down.

"Well Father, it seems as if the Elric boy has located Dr. Marcoh." She twisted her mouth in distaste at the name Elric. This was boring. He had foreseen it already and already knew what decision he was going to make. "Bring him to central and have Lust deal with him." His eye activated then. He gasped as the vision approached. "Oh Fuhrer! God Please!" said a nude Colonel Mustang. They were at a location he didn't recognize. "Please Bradley, go deeper! AHHH! YES! THERE!" with that Fuhrer Bradley was back in his office with Sloth standing in front of him with a confused and concerned look. "What did you see, Father?" Bradley shifted to conceal the growing bulge that resulted from the barrage of images. "A personal glimpse of the future. Nothing pertaining to our plans." "Alright, Father. I'll leave you to your work." Pride was relieved when Sloth left the room. "She should stop trying to deny that she's their mother. I wonder how they gave her memory of her past life?" he had no memory of anything before being created. He wondered what he was like sometimes, but he didn't really care. He closed his scarred eye and put his patch back on. He decided he was going to practice with his sword some, so he tool off his blue coat, took his sword, and jumped out his back window.

-_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_-

Colonel Mustang was bored. It was midday. There was nothing to do. The paperwork had been all done, the menial tasks assigned, Full Metal tortured. He decided to visit Hughes. He burst into Maes' off ice without any regard to his privacy.

"Hello, Roy." Hughes stated with a resigned sigh "I see you still haven't learned the fine art of door knocking."

"Anything interesting happened, Hughes?"

"Actually, there is." Hughes said in a mysterious voice.

Colonel Mustang leaned in closer, expecting a mystery or something horrifying, but instead he got "It's a mystery to me how Alicia gets cuter by the day!" The Flame Alchemist sweatdropped and almost set his friend of fire to teach him a lesson, but instead, he decided to sneak out through his back window. As soon as he got out of his window, he saw none other than Fuhrer Bradley creeping toward the building. Bradley was wearing a VERY form fitting black top and his uniform pants. This was the first time Roy had noticed the very toned upper body of the older man, and he was astonished. Roy thought he needed to get back into his window, but it was too late. Bradley had spotted him. They both froze while trying to get into their windows. _Oh Fuck_ they both thought. "Hello, Flame Alchemist!" the Fuhrer said cheerily.

"Hello, Sir!" Roy Snapped to attention. He had been admiring the body of the other man and forgot to salute. "Where have you been, sir?"

Pride was caught off guard, which never happened. He had been training with Lust, but he couldn't tell Mustang that. "I went out for a little swordsmanship training. We can keep this between us, right?" Roy nodded, more to Bradley's chest and buff chest. "Where were you going?"

"A stroll and an early lunch, sir." Mustang admitted guiltily.

"Nothing wrongs with that. Would mind if I joined you for lunch?"

Mustang's jaw dropped. It took him a few seconds to recover and he stuttered out "N-no sir. I-I wouldn't mind, Fuhrer."

"Call me Bradley. Let me get my coat and we'll go."

They walked to a little Café for lunch. Bradley had a simple hamburger, while Mustang had fillet mignon.

"Would you mind if I tried your fillet?" Bradley asked innocently.

Roy couldn't think clearly, still being in shock over being at lunch with the Fuhrer himself. He was also still blindsided by the highly sculpted body of the Fuhrer, so when the Fuhrer asked him for a taste, he cut a piece with his fork and offered to put it in his leader's mouth. Bradley saw an opening to make his fantasy come true, so he deftly stuck his tongue out and licked the piece of steak before taking Roy's hand and directing the fork into his mouth, pulling it out clean. Roy gave a deep blush. "B-bradley, s-sir…" Roy stuttered out. "Yes Colonel Mustang?" Bradley replied seductively. Roy tried to ignore the heat in his face, but the blood was rushing to his head. "Are you Okay? You're turning the loveliest shade of red." Roy desperately tried to collect his thoughts. _Was the Fuhrer really hitting on him? It couldn't be. The Fuhrer was rather handsome and he was imagining what that tactile tongue could do to other parts of his body._ "Well we need to get back to our offices before someone finds out we were gone." That snapped Roy out of his fantasizing. "Yea, we probably should. We should do this again, Sir."

"How About Tomorrow. During legitimate lunch hours, of course."

"Yes, Sir." Roy sounded almost eager.

The rest of the day was boring for the Flame Alchemist. He had more paperwork to do, he played a game of chess with Heymans Breda. He was relieved to get home. He ate a light dinner of old pizza and watched television until around 11Pm, when he decided to turn off the Television. He woke up 3 hours later with the feeling that there was a presence in his room with him. He grabbed his spare gloves from off his nightstand. He snapped and lit the strategically placed candles in his room. At his door was the last person he expected at 2AM. Fuhrer Bradley. "Hello, Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang."

-_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_-

_**A/N: Alright Kiddies! This is my First FMA fanfic. I'm trying to end on cliffhangers. I need at least 2 reviews for me to put up the next chapter, so Review pleases!!!**_


	2. The Fan

Roy Mustang woke up at 2 Am with the feeling that there was a presence in his room with him. He grabbed his spare gloves from off his nightstand. He snapped and lit the strategically placed candles in his room. At his door was the last person he expected at that time of night. Fuhrer Bradley. "Hello, Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang."

-_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_-

Roy sat there with his mouth hanging open, unable to comprehend that the Fuhrer was standing in his room and observing him and his bare chest.

"You have a nice physique." Bradley commented honestly

"Thank You, Fuhrer."

"I told you, call me Bradley."

Roy fumbled for the right words through his still present fog of sleep and through the distraction of Fuhrer Bradley's form fitting black shirt. "Well, Fu- Uhhh… Bradley, excuse my frankness, but what are you doing here?"

"Is it a crime for me to visit my favorite subordinate's house?" Bradley asked as he crossed the room and sat on the bed next to him. He took off his shirt and leaned in close to Roy, drawing intricate patterns on the younger man's chest.

Blood rushed to Roy's face as he recognized the look in his superior's eyes and realized his intentions. "Oh…" Roy said as he broke eye contact.

Bradley leaned in close to Roy and whispered in his ear "Time to wake up Central!" Roy started awake. His alarm clock radio continued going off. He looked around his room and sighed. "It was only a dream." He should have felt relieved, but he felt frustrated and a little sad instead. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then crossed the room and grabbed his uniform. He quickly dressed. He left the house without eating breakfast and to his surprise, there was a car waiting outside his house. The back door opened to reveal none other than the Fuhrer.

"Good Morning, Roy" Bradley greeted warmly from the car, "get in"

"Yes, Bradley," Mustang said uneasily. His dream was haunting him. He couldn't make eye contact with Bradley.

Bradley noticed that Roy was avoiding eye contact. "Have I made you uncomfortable, Roy?" The Fuhrer asked, leaning in closer and placing a hand on the Flame Alchemist's knee.

Roy felt the heat in his face, but tried to ignore the growing blush. "N-no, sir" Roy managed to get out. The stuttering deepened the blush.

"Good. I hope this won't change that." Bradley decided to make his move right then.

"You hope wha--" Roy was cut off when Fuhrer Bradley pressed their lips together. Bradley leaned into the kiss, then the door opened. Envy, disguised as a cab driver looked at Pride quizzically. "We have arrived, sirs," he said and gestured for them to exit. Envy then re-entered the vehicle. Envy drove the car around to the private lot and then changed his appearance to that of a low-level officer who had a reputation for being late and entered the building.

-_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_-

Once Roy lost sight of the Fuhrer, he quickly sneaked to the office of a certain friend. He burst in the door

"You'll never believe the news I have for you!"

"You learned how to knock!?" Hughes mused.

"No Hughes I'm serious," images from this morning's ride to work and of last nights fantasy came rushing back and Roy blushed lightly.

"Ooooo! You're blushing, who was it?"

"Fuhrer Bradley." Hughes stared with his mouth open.

-_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_-

Envy waltzed into the Fuhrer's office after being invited in and shifted back to his regular shape. "What do see in that human Mustang anyway?

"He's adorable, he's stubborn, and he wants power."

"I don't suggest getting close to him; he's pretty close to that Elric boy. I think we might have to-" Envy transformed his body into Roy's "Eliminate him."

"I think I have him beat. I'll convince him to join us." Pride said nonchalantly.

"What! And turn him into a Monster! Anyway, only a fool would try human transmutation, AND there are already 7 of us, He wouldn't be reborn."

"Not if one of us gets Greed. And I'm sure he has someone that would try or someone we could guide to do the deed."

"You're forgetting one fact: he won't remember you until you give him Red stones. After he's had the stones he won't feel the same." Pride sighed. There was no use in fighting the truth, especially such an obvious one.

"You're right, Envy. I'll just have a human lover, then. I age anyways, unlike the rest of you." Pride sighed again. This time he looked out his window, hoping to see nothing, but all he saw was everything, every single molecule.

-_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_-

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Hughes inquired calmly after his good friend Roy Mustang got done telling the events from the past two days.

"I don't know," Roy said hopelessly, "I mean, he's very attractive, but he's older and he's so…so… dominant," Roy finally said. He wasn't sure that was the word he was looking for, but it was the closest to it he could find at the moment. Roy plopped down on the desk in front of Hughes.

"Well," Hughes began, "Any woman will tell you that the one getting fucked always controls the situation. Maybe what you have to do is seduce him, draw him in and work him around to the way you want him. You do want him, right?"

"Yea, you know what that's a good idea!" the Flame alchemist said as he rushed out of the door. He walked down the hall quickly and went into his office. He divided up his paperwork to his subordinates, except for reports that they weren't authorized to see. He then went out to one of the trendier stores and bought a fishnet shirt and afterward, he made a stop at Victoria's secret for something to get the Fuhrer's blood boiling. When he returned to work, he headed straight for Bradley's office.

-_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_-

As he concluded his meeting with Envy, an urgent vision seized Pride. "Quick, transform!" he yelled at envy. Envy quickly transformed into a middle rank officer of no real distinction, but who had known the Fuhrer in childhood. Moments later, Mustang burst in. "Well, I'll take my leave now," Envy said, edging around Mustang. Roy sauntered over to Bradley and sat on the corner of his desk that was closest to the Fuhrer.

"How does dinner at my house tonight sound?" Roy said seductively.

"I'd love to!" Bradley replied cheerily, before standing up and getting in front of Roy.

"Th-that's great!" Mustang stuttered out, nervous at the proximity to the Fuhrer. The Fuhrer stepped between mustang's legs and kissed him. As he leaned into the kiss, Mustang wrapped his arms around the Fuhrer's neck. Bradley saw an opportunity to mark his love as his property and took it. he kissed Roy's jaw line then left a rather large Hickey on Roy's neck. As he pulled away, Roy decided it was best to go. He returned to his office with one thought: Dinner.

_**(A/N): HEY3 sorry for the long delay. I've been busy with holidays, and family, and the new game I'm into. I might not have a new chap for a while because midterms are coming up.**_


End file.
